


Hand to Heart

by Miss_Esquire



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Naked Male Clothed Female, Romance, Short One Shot, The Force Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Esquire/pseuds/Miss_Esquire
Summary: Kylo finds Rey in his quarters. He disarms her unexpectedly.For the x-rated version, check out my other work The Monster She Needs https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503999
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Hand to Heart

She is in his quarters and he arrives to confine her there. In his quarters, he takes his mask off. She is ready to attack him, but he senses a resolve shift when he removes his mask. He hears her thoughts ‘handsome’. He figures out he still affects her physically. 

He removes his gloves. His cape. 

‘Come on!’ She says, egging him on to fight her. Her saber is on and ready. 

‘I’m no creature in a mask, like you’ve accused me of being. I’m a man and if you strike me down, you’ll have to see that it is me you are hurting.’

He is taking his jacket off as he says that. He moves towards the buttons on his shirt. She starts to scowl openly.

He removes his shirt by grabbing his collar and pulling it over his head in one fluid movement. He stands bare chested in front of her. He can feel the change in her through their bond. Her drive to fight is diminished. He hears her frustrated sigh. 

‘Why are you doing this?!’ She says, in a frustrated voice. 

He watches her carefully. She is armed and he knows from experience that she is dangerous. But he also knows that he affects her in ways he wants to. Fighting her won’t get him what he wants, and he wants her. 

He watches her drink him in and she is looking increasingly thirsty. He starts to move towards her. His arms open, somewhat innocently. 

‘What, this?’ Gesturing to his chiseled chest. Her eyes follow where his hands direct. She unconsciously licks her lips. Her saber still lit and in both hands, but pointed down.

He stays a parry length apart from her, but starts to close in towards her strike zone. ‘If you strike me, you’ll have to watch as it cuts into me and makes me bleed’

‘I don’t want that. I don’t want to have to hurt you, but you don’t give me any choice.’ Her statement started strong, but tapered off toward the end. He senses her resolve slipping.  
  


‘I want to give you a choice. I want you with me. Be with me and I’ll show you how we can make this better. Make this right.’ 

He steps into her strike zone. His arms still towards his side, making it clear if she strikes him, she strikes a shirtless unarmed man.

He starts to get too close, too close for her to raise her weapon without injuring him. she sheaths her weapon to give herself more space to maneuver. She unconsciously had backed herself into a corner and becomes aware of her lack of movement options.

‘Don’t come any closer’ she says firmly, her hand put up in front of her to gesture for him to stop. She starts to look panicked as he invaded her space. She looks around to find a way to put more distance between them, but there are no options that won’t put her in closer reach.

He keeps coming, but slowly.

Her face turns pleading as he gets closer, ‘seriously, stop.’ He just shakes his head slowly, no. She tries to force push him, but instantly regrets feeling out towards his warm chest and pushing. It comes out weak. Tipping him slightly, rocking him on his heels, then see him lean into her push. Showing his resolve is stronger than hers. _What is wrong with me_ , she thinks. 

He is so close now, she can feel his body heat. She swallows a lump in her throat and squeezes her eyes shut. She knows if she looks at him, her face will give away her traitorous feelings about him. The bond is humming between them and to a large degree he knows he has won without even picking up a lightsaber. She crosses her arms and brings her left hand to pinch the bridge of her nose. Her saber remains useless in her right. 

He reaches up to her hand pinching her nose. He makes no move for her weapon, a move he know will make her defensive. His other hand on her upper arm, gently holding her. He pulls her hand down, prompting her to look at him. Her eyes meet his beautiful chest and a big sigh escapes her as her eyes pan up to his. Her cheeks are blushing under her tan skin.

‘Why the deep sigh? I know you feel it, I feel it, too. This bond we share wants us together. It’s up to us to figure out how. I tried to force you, I was wrong. I want things to be right between us.’

She put her saber in her holster. Suddenly, it became a liability and heavy to her. ‘Alright, so we talk then, but can you at least put a cowl on or something?’ She tries to look away as she says it. Trying to look modest, but she is giving away how much he affects her. 

He snickers, ‘No, I don’t think I will. My best armor with you is none at all.’ He places her hand on his chest and hears her sharp intake of breath. Her eyes lock with his hand covering hers on his chest. She feels his heartbeat and energy beneath her fingers. She closes her eyes to drink it in. She feels his power and his desire for her. She is intoxicated by it. She opens her eyes and meets his, and immediately drowns in his dark eyes. 

He knows he has her by her change in energy, from her flight reflex to a darkening interest. The stirring of desire within her. 

He smiles. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was an inspiration draft for another fic.


End file.
